De monde en monde
by Kaeru18
Summary: Je posterais ici quelques modestes écrits sur les personnages du jeu Bravely Default. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture. Un deuxième texte est posté ! "L'Anomalie" : " Il ne cherche pas leur pardon, et il ne se le pardonnera pas lui-même. Il ne désire qu'une seule chose" /!\ SPOIL
1. Ma Lumière

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un petit ficclet (ou drabble, appelez ça comme vous voulez) écrit il y a déjà quelques mois. Ce texte porte sur Tiz. J'ai longuement hésité à le poster ici, mais l'absence de fiction sur le fandom français m'a finalement convaincue de le faire. A l'avenir, j'écrirai probablement d'autres courts textes sur différents personnages du jeu, que je posterai probablement ici.**

**Bien sûr, il va sans dire que Tiz et Agnès ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :)**

* * *

**Ma Lumière**

Le sol s'est fendu, et un gigantesque faisceau de lumière est apparu, dévorant tout sur son passage. Il n'a suffi que d'un instant, et tout est devenu noir. Un instant seulement, pour que ma maison deviennent poussière, pour que le paysage se soulève brusquement, pour que ses jambes soient aspirées dans le vide, pour que sa main glisse de la mienne, pour que l'on s'échange un dernier regard empli de panique, pour qu'un hurlement déchire l'espace. Un instant qui me sembla durer une éternité.

Puis je me suis réveillé dans un lieu inconnu. Un homme me parlait, me souriait, mais ces mots n'avaient pas de sens. Je suis resté dans cet état léthargique pendant un moment. Enfin, les souvenirs me sont revenus. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, qui étaient les personnes qui m'entouraient, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, mis à part que je n'avais plus rien.

Lorsque j'eus de nouveau conscience du monde autour de moi, lorsque j'eus enfin la force de parler, lorsque mes oreilles me permirent de nouveau d'entendre, lorsque mes yeux virent autre chose que le visage terrifié de mon frère, j'appris que mon fléau avait un nom : le Gouffre.

J'ai alors décidé d'y retourner. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je devais le voir de mes propres yeux pour comprendre l'étendue de tout ce que j'avais perdu. J'avais besoin de le voir, parce que je refusais d'y croire.

Ce qu'ils appelaient désormais le Gouffre n'était autre qu'une gigantesque plaie béante. Là où auparavant l'herbe verdoyante se trémoussait au rythme du vent, il n'y avait plus que des ténèbres. Les profondeurs obscures étaient nappées de mystère et d'horreur. Des relents ténébreux s'en échappaient.

Un profond sentiment de malaise m'envahit lorsque je réalisais que Norende n'existait plus. Face à cette aberration qui avait engloutit tout ce qui composait ma vie, tout ceux que j'aimais, mes jambes lâchèrent, et je m'écroulais. A mon tour, j'avais l'impression d'être aspiré dans le Gouffre. Un vide glacial prit possession de moi, et j'eus la curieuse sensation de ne plus rien ressentir. Plus de peine, de tristesse, de panique, de peur, d'inquiétude, d'angoisse... Plus rien. Juste un grand vide.

Une voix s'éleva dans les airs. Une supplique douce, mais vacillante, tentait de se faire entendre. Tentait de se frayer un passage dans la brume qui emplissait mon esprit.

Elle, une lumière si pure et si douce qui apaisa mon cœur et en chassa les ténèbres. Cette lumière, depuis le moment où mes yeux s'y sont posés, jamais je n'ai pu m'en décrocher. Agnès.


	2. L'Anomalie

**Voici le second ficclet de ce recueil ^^ Cela faisait quasiment un an que l'idée me trottait dans la tête, et je me suis finalement décidée à l'écrire. Cette fois, il portera sur Ringabel, que j'affectionne particulièrement, après qu'il ait commencé à retrouver la mémoire. Donc si jamais vous n'êtes pas très avancé dans le jeu, je vous déconseille de lire (je "spoil" à partir de la fin du chapitre 4). Tout comme le précédent, cet écrit n'a rien d'ambitieux, toutefois j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !**

* * *

**L'Anomalie**

La nuit est glaciale par-delà les nuages, aux sommets des montagnes. Pourtant, Ringabel, à une heure tardive, traîne sur le ponton. Grandnavire est immobilisé dans la voute céleste depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, grâce au système de pilotage automatique, permettant au véritable pilote de prendre un peu de repos. Il se sent épuisé, pourtant, le sommeil ne l'emporte pas.

Lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien n'à faire, ni à penser, ses souvenirs récemment retrouvés viennent hanter son esprit. Il ne peut rien y faire. Il ne peut plus non plus faire semblant. Feindre un sourire est devenu une tâche bien trop laborieuse. Et il n'en a pas l'envie. Parce que Ringabel redevient peu à peu Alternis Dim. Bien qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais redevenir complètement Alternis Dim, pas plus qu'il ne puisse rester Ringabel.

Mais alors qui est-il ? Il se sent comme une anomalie, dans ce monde qui n'est pas le sien.

Son regard, qui se promenait vaguement sur le navire jusque-là, se pose à un endroit particulier. Cet endroit sur le plancher où le masque est tombé. Où son propre visage s'est imprimé sur ses rétines. Non pas une, mais par deux fois. Le sang s'est incrusté dans le bois, impossible à nettoyer. Celui-là même qui a coulé lorsqu'il a donné le coup de grâce. Ce sang. _Son_ sang. Cet homme qui est lui, qui a le même visage que le sien, la même histoire, le même désir. Et qui est tombé, de façon interminable, pour finir avalé par l'océan.

Une question lui taraude l'esprit. Pourquoi est-il en vie ? Pourquoi est-il le seul pour lequel l'histoire ne s'est pas répétée ? A l'époque, il était pourtant identique. Il était Alternis Dim, rien n'aurait dû changer. Quelque part dans son esprit, quelque chose lui souffle le mot « destin », mais il décide de l'ignorer.

Il se détourne de cet endroit, et va s'appuyer à une rambarde, plus loin. Il extirpe de sa sacoche le journal de D. Le sien. Celui dont il se rappelle enfin avoir noirci les pages. Ses doigts engourdis par le froid tournent difficilement les pages. A la lueur d'une lanterne, il apparaît. Ce visage crayonné qu'il aime et que son cœur reconnait, ce visage qui éveille ses sens. Désormais, sa gorge se serre lorsqu'il le contemple.

Il pense à Edéa. Celle avec qui il a combattu maintes fois côte à côte. Celle qu'il a tenté de séduire à de nombreuses reprises, et qui l'a envoyé promener plus de fois encore. Celle avec laquelle il n'a jamais été aussi proche. Puis, inexorablement, ses pensées le ramènent à _sa_ Edéa. Celle qu'il a vu grandir, celle qu'il a vu mourir. Toujours au même endroit, sur ce maudit navire, et son plancher souillé.

Il se sent coupable. Coupable d'aimer autant cette jeune femme qui n'est pas de son monde, alors qu'il n'a pas su protéger celle qu'il a toujours chéri, et dont il prévoyait de demander la main. Il n'en a aucun droit.

Il revoit parfaitement son corps sans vie dans ses bras, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux, comme à chaque fois.

Son cœur est comme déchiré en deux. D'un côté il pleure celle qu'il a à jamais perdu, et de l'autre il souhaite plus que tout protéger celle qui est toujours là, pleine de vie. Peu importe le monde, il ne veut plus jamais voir son cadavre. Mais en aucun cas il n'a le droit de l'aimer. Pas seulement pour celle qui a perdu la vie, mais également pour celui à qui il a donné la mort. Personne d'autre au monde n'aurait dû l'aimer plus qu'Alternis Dim, celui qui les a si longuement poursuivi, et qui s'est dressé une ultime fois sur leur chemin. Celui qui aurait dû être à sa place, auprès d'Edéa, la sienne.

Il se sent tellement coupable. Il ne devrait pas être ici.

D'un mouvement sec, il referme le journal de D, et se dirige, presque en courant vers cet endroit si particulier, où son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité, et où le sang a coulé.

Il s'agenouille devant les tâches sombres, et ferme les yeux. Il a besoin de se recueillir.

Ce qui est perdu l'est à jamais. Mais ce qui reste doit être protégé.

Il n'a pas su protéger celle qu'il a toujours aimée. Et il a pris la vie d'Alternis Dim. Il trouve ce dénouement injuste, mais désormais il n'y a plus que lui pour protéger Edéa.

Il prie ces deux êtres qui viennent chaque nuit perturber ses rêves, en ces lieux où ils ont tous deux perdu la vie. Ces deux êtres qu'il souhaite ne jamais oublier. Il ne cherche pas leur pardon, et il ne se le pardonnera pas lui-même. Il ne cherche pas non plus l'amour d'Edéa, ni être à ses côtés. Il ne le mérite pas. Il ne désire qu'une seule chose.

« Donnez-moi la force de protéger celle qui peut encore l'être »

* * *

**Pour l'anecdote, le titre du recueil m'a été inspiré par cette idée d'OS. Parce que de monde en monde, Alternis a toujours aimé Edéa, et que peu importe le monde, Ringabel aimera toujours Edéa.**

**Le troisième texte que je posterais ici portera certainement sur Victor et Victoria. Là aussi, cela va faire un an que l'idée me trotte dans la tête. **

**...Ou peut-être pas, tout compte fait. En écrivant, une autre idée a émergée dans mon esprit, concernant encore une fois Ringabel ^^ Affaire à suivre donc. **

**En attendant, j'espère que Bravely Second sera bientôt annoncé dans nos contrées ! Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir y jouer !**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :D et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me faire part de vos remarques, et pourquoi pas des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer !**


End file.
